Extended Ending OneShot
by OfficialTess
Summary: A one-shot about the extended ending of PPP. Rated M!


**This is a little one-shot I wrote based on the extended ending of PPP. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

"Carter, you can be such a princess." Rosie joked as they were about to leave on a secret mission again.

Carter looked at Rosie before replying, "Something wrong with that?"They put on their sunglasses, link arms and walk towards the helicopter. They start jogging when they're almost there and as soon as they're inside, the helicopter takes off.

"Okay, so where're we heading?" Rosie asked as she got some handcuffs and a gun. The agent in the helicopter handed Carter the same accessories. Then he gave Rosie an envelope before answering.  
"You'll be going to France. There's a French kidnapper who has kindnapped the French princess. I'm going to need you to catch him. Preferebly alive."

"We'll do our best." Carter answered for the both of them. The helicopter ride was shorter than they expected and soon they landed on a field not far from the Eiffel Tower.  
"Call us when you're finished." The agent yelled as the helicopter took off again.

"Okay, let's open this thing." Rosie said as she ripped open the envelope. She read the letter. "Let's see. She's held hostage at the top of that building."

"No wonder there's so many people around it." Carter said as she spotted the people who were standing at the foot of the building of eight stories high. They walked through the crowd which was full of FBI agents and spotted the kidnapper on the top floor in one of the windows of a room as they walked around to the back. The kidnapper didn't see them as he was focused on the amount of FBI agents that were threatening to shoot him as he didn't come down with the girl.

Carter and Rosie snuck in and looked at each other. Rosie nodded, "Let's do this."

Suddenly, Carter pecked Rosie on the lips, only to get a confused look of Rosie. "You know... To wish you good luck."

Rosie squinted her eyes at Carter before replying, "Let's get this guy."

They ran upstairs, not using the elevator, because that would make too much noise. They tried to make little sound on the stairs. and they took their gun as they reached the door of the room the guy was in, which wasn't completely closed.

"Just please, let me go." The French princess cried.

"Shut up, bitch!" The kidnapper yelled to the girl and she received a slap across the face. Rosie gasped and Carter covered her mouth with her hand, sushing her. Carter stood on the other side of the door and raised three fingers. She mouthed three, two, one and counted with her fingers. On one they bursted through the door.

"Drop your gun!" They both said in unison as they pointed their gun at his head. The kidnapper turned around and grinned evily. He lounged at Rosie and his unexpected movement caused Rosie to drop her gun. He held his own gun against Rosies neck, laughing at Carter.

"Now you can drop your gun."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Carter smirked as she still held her gun pointed towards the kidnapper.

"What?" He couldn't believe Carter didn't want to drop her gun while he was the one holding a gun against her friend's head.

Carter just took the gun in one hand, still pointing it towards the kidnapper and looked at her nails of her other hand. The man dressed in black raised an eyebrow as the brunette started counting, "Three, two, one."

Suddenly, he found himself knocked against the floor, with Rosie holding him down. She had kicked him on his toe, then elbowed him in the stomache and then she had turned around to kick him in between his legs. He couldn't believe how fast she was. His hands were tied up as Carter released the girl from the ropes around her hands.

"Why don't you go down already?" She asked with a smile as the girl happily obeyed. Rosie had hancuffed the kidnapper and pulled him to his feet. Suddenly, Carter found the little drops of sweat on Rosie's forehead very sexy. Rosie was thinking about their kiss earlier, it was as if butterflies flew through her stomache when Carter had kissed her and she couldn't get it out of her head. She sighed as she pushed the guy in the next room and closed the door, walking over to Carter, who asked,  
"What are you doing?"

"Carter, when you kissed me earlier..."

"I know, it was stupid, I..."

She's been cut off by Rosies lips claiming hers. Her hands found Rosies waist as soon as she started kissing back and Rosies hands tangled in the taller girl's hair. Rosie traced her bottom lip with her tongue and Carter instantly gave her access. A moan escaped her lips as the princess licked the roof of her mouth. The moment however was ruined with a knock on the door. They didn't dare to move. Lips against each others. Tongues against each others. Eyes wide open.

"Are you girls all right in there?" A male voice sounded. Carter was the first one to get her mind back together as she pulled away from Rosie and yelled back,  
"Yeah, everything is peachy, we're just cleaning up!"

"Do you want help?"

"No!" It sounded a little harder than Carter had meant to, but she couldn't help it. "I mean, no, it's not much to clean up. We'll bring him down after we're finished."

"Okay." The sound of footsteps faded and they know the guy had walked off. He was probobly a federal agent that came to check on them when the French princess had gotten out safely.  
Rosie went to grab a chair and blocked the door. She turned around to meet Carter's eyes and smirked. "Where were we?"

"I think we were just about to have hot sex on that crappy old couch over there." Carter smirked, pointing towards an old couch in the corner. The brunette teenager quickly closed the blinds of the window. Rosie chuckled as she kissed Carter passionatly and walked them over to the couch. Once Carter's knees hit the couch, she fell over with Rosie on top of her. They kept kissing as the princess shyly lifted the hem of Carter's shirt. Carter encouraged her by lifting her arms, letting Rosie remove the offending article. Soon, Rosie's shirt met Carter's on the ground and Carter is playing with the belt of the younger girl's jeans, struggling to get them open. Rosie laughed as she undid her belt and let Carter zip open the zipper.

Rosie slightly lifted her hips for Carter to take her jeans off, but it was still a little bit uneasy. They ended up both standing and pulling their own jeans off before sitting on the couch. Carter kissed Rosie's collarbone as her hand snuck it's way up to the back of her bra. She undid the clasp in one swift motion and flung the article to the other side of the room, quickly palming Rosie's right breast.

She claimed the other one with her mouth as she drew circles around the nipple with her tongue. She smiled as she felt it harden and started sucking on it. She massaged her other breast with her hand as she licked the valley between the princess' breast, only to make her way over to the other side and giving her right breast the same treatment as her left. Rosie twirled her hand in Carter's hair, pushing her closer to her breast as moans escaped into the room.

Carter made her way down to Rosie's stomach and slowly pushed the girl backwards so that she was lying on down on the couch. She licked her navel before she pushed her thumbs under the waistband of Rosie's panties. Her nails grazed Rosie's inner thighs as she slid them down and threw them next to their jeans. Rosie got up again and kissed Carter.

"You don't get to do anything anymore until you're out of your clothes completely." She whispered against her lips. Carter didn't have any problem with that as she enjoyed the feeling of Rosie kissing her neck. She probobly left a hickey, but Carter didn't mind. Rosie kissed Carter's breasts through her bra before slowly reaching behind her and unclasping it. She flung it across the room before she started to kiss Carter's chest again and going teasingly slow towards her breasts.

"Rosie!" Carter groaned as Rosie still hadn't reached her breasts. Rosie just smirked before taking her left nipple into her mouth and she started nibbling on it. Her right hand went to Carter's center as she stroke her through her panties. Carter's moans filled the room as she held onto Rosie's shoulders. Rosie flicked her tongue over her nipple and then sucked on it. She leaned up to kiss the taller girl again as her hands were massaging both of Carter's breasts. Her hands slid down and pulled Carter's panties of as fast as they could.

Now, Rosie pushed Carter down and stradled her hips. She kissed all the way down to Carter's stomach where she started to leave wet kisses. Her tongue traced a circle pattern around her navel, before going further down. She kissed Carter's inner thighs before flicking her tongue over her clit. She took the collection of nerves located there between her lips and gently sucked on it. Then she slowly stuck her tongue inside Carter, making her moan louder.

"Rosie! I can't wait anymore!" Carter whined as she started to buck her hips against Rosies mouth. Then, suddenly without a warning, Rosie thrusted her index finger inside Carter, making her gasp.  
"Does it hurt?" The princess asked as she climbed higher to meet Carter's lips for a chaste kiss, while holding a steady rhythm. Carter shook her head and Rosie added her middle finger with the first one.  
"F...Faster." Carter stuttered between moans. Her own hand went to Rosie's back as her other settled in her hair. The hand on her back slid down and in between Rosie's legs, quickly entering two fingers at once.

"Wow, unexpected." Rosie choked as she fastened her pumping.

"Too fast?" Carter asked, breathing heavily.

"No... Unexpected is... good. Too fast is... Deffinatly good." Rosie moaned as Carter's rhythm matched her own. Rosie kissed Carter to try and stiffle their moans, but it didn't help. They were both screaming each other's names in pleasure as Rosie could feel Carter's walls tightening. Carter felt the same as they experienced the same pleasure of ecstacy. Rosie collapsed on Carter as they were still breathing heavily from their work. Sweat had formed on their face, sticking their hair against it. Rosie leaned on one elbow as she hovered over Carter, slowly sliding the strands of hair out of the taller girl's face before kissing her sweetly.

"We should probobly call the program. Saying we saved the princess." She said as she pulled back. Carter nodded and they gathered their clothes. Once they were decent again, they fixed each others sex hair, laughing all the way. They walked over to the room Rosie had pushed the kidnapper in. They opened the door to see the kidnapper had crawled into a corner with his hands still handcuffed on his back. He looked up at them.

"Can I ask something?"

"What?" Carter and Rosie said in unison as they both raised an eyebrow.

"Can I get earmuffs the next time you do what you were doing moments ago?"

* * *

**Reviews equal love!**


End file.
